Feeling At Home
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: Kevin is feeling ill-at-ease during the holidays. How will Ben and his parents help him cope?


_**Title:**__ Feeling At Home_

_**Author:**__ Otaku Maiden_

_**Rating:**__ Teen_

_**Summary:**__ Kevin is feeling ill-at-ease during the holidays. How will Ben and his parents help him cope? _

* * *

_**Feeling At Home**_

Kevin let out a frustrated sigh.

It was Christmas Eve, and he was currently riding in the back of Ben's car, Ben driving and Gwen occupying the passenger seat. Ever since the trio stopped the Forever Knights from committing a robbery, Gwen had been bragging about the 'fun' activities she would be doing with her parents on Christmas; actually, Gwen's bragging didn't start after their mission, she had been doing it for weeks. She would carry on about decorating the tree with her father, shopping with her mother, and ice-skating with her older brother. It made Kevin feel a little bitter, knowing that he didn't have such a close-knit family that he could spend the holidays with. Granted, his mother did try to be as motherly as a mother could be, but things were still strained between him and his step-father; the awkwardness would be too much, leaving the raven-haired teen to figure that it would be better, especially for his mother, if he just stayed to himself.

"Goodnight, guys...Merry Christmas!" Kevin heard Gwen cheerfully say as she walked to her home. He didn't even realise that Ben had already reached her place. He switched to the front passenger seat; figuring he could ask Ben to drop him off at the garage where he worked. He could always use the extra cash, considering Ben and Gwen's birthday was coming up in a few days.

"You okay?" Ben's voice cut through Kevin's inner musing.

Kevin looked at the brunet. "What makes you ask that?" He countered with a question of his own.

"Every time Gwen mentions Christmas or her family, you look...I don't know...sad..." The brunet commented.

'_Damn Ben and his intuition.'_ Kevin thought. _'Why can't Ben be oblivious all the time?'_ He turned to look out the window, and sighed. "It's nothin', Tennyson."

"Alright," Ben said, giving his friend a sympathetic gaze. "If you say so..."

The drive was quite, until Kevin realised that Ben was driving home; the direction which was nowhere near his home or the garage.

"Wait a minute," Kevin said, finally breaking the silence in the car. "Tennyson, where are you driving?"

Ben made a few quick turns and parked his car. "You're joining me and my parents for dinner." Came the simple reply as Ben exited the car and started to walk towards the door.

Kevin got out of the car and followed the shorter boy. "Now, wait a minute, Ben." Kevin interjected. "I don't want to intrude on the time you should have with your folks."

Ben opened the door and pushed the muscular teen through the door. "Oh, Kevin!" Sandra greeted him, as she poked her head out of the kitchen. "We're glad you could join us for dinner!"

"Dinner?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah," Ben gave him a cheeky grin. "Did I forget to mention that my parents are inviting you over to spend the holiday with us?"

Kevin glared at the smaller boy. "Obviously..." The glare dropped, realising that this family was accepting him with open arms during a special occasion.

"Hey, boys," Carl greeted them as he came through the back door. He focused his attention to Kevin. "I just finished grilling some steaks, in case you don't like fish." He entered the kitchen, and then came back out with a platter, heading back outside. "Get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

The boys went to the bathroom to wash their hands and walked back to the dining room. The table was already set for four; the food varying to include steamed fish, steak, potato salad, stir-fried veggies, stuffing, rice, and a few other dishes that he could recognise. Either way, as everyone sat to eat, the food was definitely delicious! By the time the meal was over, they cleared the table and washed everything together. Kevin actually had fun cleaning with Ben and his parents; he felt like a member of the family. He could just do without Sandra and Carl constantly kissing as they walked into the kitchen together, the doorway adorned with mistletoe; he and Ben jokingly making gagging noises over the adult PDA.

With the kitchen clean, they sat in the living room. Carl asked Kevin how he liked working at a garage; Kevin felt comfortable talking to Carl about mechanics, it felt nice to have someone take an interest in what he likes. Sandra and Ben offered some _mysterious_ fruit cake...it was dark and there were no signs of fruit chunks. To be polite, Kevin took a bite. "Whoa!" Kevin yelped, his eyes enlarged. "It tastes like there's a case of booze in here...what type of fruit cake is this?"

Sandra giggled. "I received this through the mail." She gave a small smile, reminiscing on a thought. "Every year, I receive this cake from Ben's godmother, who lives in Canada." Ben smiled at his mother. "We were college roommates and one time her grandmother from Jamaica visited and made this for us. Liz learned how to bake the cake and Christmas, she would mail one to me."

"Well," Kevin said, finally getting over the alcohol content of the dessert. "This is one _good_ fruit cake!" Carl laughed, remembering his first experience with the shipped delicacy. For a dessert, it was _strong_...

"I'll make us some tea." Ben got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Kevin got up and followed. "I'll help."

As they re-entered the living room, Sandra jokingly called out to them. "Boys! You're under the mistletoe..."

Ben's jaw dropped at the implication, while Kevin laughed. "Sorry, not happenin'." He set the mugs on the coffee table.

Ben finally got over his shock and began to pour tea into the mugs. "For a split second, I was hearing some back-water banjo in my mind." His parents, and Kevin, laughed over the subtle way Ben was telling them that any affection like that with Kevin would be crossing into hick territory.

As Kevin was recovering from his fits of laughter, Carl handed him a wrapped packed from the Christmas tree. "What's this?"

"It's a Christmas gift, dummy." Ben joked.

Kevin gave Ben a slanted grin. "I know that! I mean, why you got me a gift?"

"You're like family." Sandra replied. "Carl and I see how close you and Ben are, almost like brothers; and we wanted to give you something to say we appreciate your looking out for our family."

"But I didn't get you anything..."

"Yes, you have." Carl said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"You helped me save my mom when Zombozo kidnapped her." Ben smiled. "Plus the amount of times, you looked out for me and Gwen whenever we fought aliens...trust me, you gave our family a gift."

Kevin was touched by the sentiment. He unwrapped his gift as the Tennysons' unwrapped theirs. The family got him a sweater, a warm _and expensive_ sweater that would come in handy when the team had missions in cold climates. How his best friend and his parents made him feel like a member of the family was astounding. He didn't feel lonely anymore.

"Alright, boys." Sandra said as she got up. "It's late, and you should be sleeping by now."

"I have a cot set up in your room, Ben, so one of you could sleep on it." He turned his attention to Kevin. "There are also some pyjamas that should fit you, Kevin."

"Thanks, Mr. Tennyson."

"See you boys in the morning." Sandra yawned as she and her husband made their way to their room.

Ben and Kevin got changed for bed, Ben offering his bed to Kevin and he'd sleep on the cot. As the boys curled up under their blankets, Kevin turned to Ben, seeing the brunet slowly falling asleep. "Ben?"

"Yeah?" came the sleepy reply, Ben shifted his head towards the raven-haired older teen.

"Thanks for inviting me over." It was a simple statement, but Kevin's appreciation to Ben and his parents' hospitality was apparent. His eyes slowly drifted close, sleep overcoming his body.

Ben gave him a small smile; his eyes drooping close as well. "Anytime." Came the whispered reply, followed by soft snores.

* * *

_Merry Christmas!_


End file.
